


Faces

by Sheneya



Series: Running Yellow Hot [5]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 08:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7260679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheneya/pseuds/Sheneya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eobard pops in to check on Barry.</p><p>Harrison has a question he's not sure he wants the answer to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faces

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't porny.
> 
> Beta Read by farflungstars on tumblr.

Harrison sighed, before gently twisting his fingers out of the snarl of hair he'd just been running his fingers through. Once again, Barry had been on the receiving end of a metahuman's anger, bearing the brunt of another person's temper until they'd all come up with a solution to the problem. With another, quieter, sigh he smoothly slide out from under the now fast asleep young man, before making his way to the kitchen to grab a glass of water.

Suddenly, with a gentle whoosh of displaced air, a familiar, yellow-clad presence flashed past him and into the bedroom. Harrison didn’t sigh this time, instead just grabbing a second glass to fill up after he’d poured his own. Taking his time, so the other man had a chance to check Barry over and be alone with him for a while, he wandered over to the fridge, filling his own glass from the half full jug and downing half of it, before topping it up and refilling it, as well as filling the glass he’d just grabbed for Eobard.

Raising the empty jug up to eye level, he looked at it critically, noting the low level, before checking the second jug, seeing that it was still full, he made his way over to the sink and began to refill the first jug. Barry would also need water when he woke up. 

For all the time they spent trying to keep their food intake up for a speedsters metabolism, Both Eobard and Barry tended to forget that their bodies also burned through their hydration levels faster, although not as fast as the energy they got from their food as well, meaning that after the fighting Barry had just done, and the running Eobard had done to get to Barry’s side in time, both men would be extremely thirsty, Barry even more so once he woke up.

Pulling himself from his thoughts as the water got close to the top of the jug, he let it run for another second or two, before turning off the tap, putting the lid back on the jug and carrying it back to the fridge.

The sound of the fridge opening again seemed to act as some sort of signal, as, with another rush of air, Harrison suddenly found himself with empty hands and a now-shut-again fridge door in front of him. Resting his head against the fridge with a groan, he turned around, before pausing. He looked pointedly between the empty glass sitting next to Eo, and the half full one the other man was currently sipping from. Frowning as the slightly smug look that almost always adorned Eo’s face seemed to widen slightly, he softly stomped to where the empty glass stood, before going back to the fridge and refilling his water from the second jug with slow deliberation.

As he did so, Eobard finally moved to pull his cowl back, exposing his mirror image face to Harrison before sitting down. Although he was slightly mad that the other man had stolen his drink, Harrison noticed that Eobard seemed even thirstier than he would’ve expected. Harrison’d clearly run from much further away than normal once he’d heard that Barry was injured. With another sigh, Harrison kept the second jug in his hands as he came over to sit at another seat, not too far from the other man.

Placing the jug next to the tired seeming man, he silently drank from his own glass as Eobard filled and downed water from his until the second jug was nearly empty. Finally, after Eo had finished drinking, he stopped to take a few deep breaths, before a quick breeze made it’s way to the tap, placing said jug underneath before turning it on. Harrison let the sound of the jug filling wash over him until Eo turned the tap back off and sped over to the fridge.

“Why haven’t you changed back to your normal face Eo?”

Both Harrison and Eobard froze as the unexpected question seemed to escape from Harrison’s lips of it’s own accord.

For a second, it seemed as though Eobard’s notorious temper would get the best of him. Instead, he took a few deep breaths, noticing that Harrison was just as surprised by his sudden question as Eobard was.

Finishing the task of putting the water back into the fridge, he slowly walked back towards his seat.

He waved Harrison off as the other man opened his mouth, probably to take back the question, but Eobard felt that He owed the other man at least that much. He’d taken so much from this world's version of him… an entire lifetime, if he was honest with himself.

Eobard sighed internally, it was times like this that he sometimes hated the fact that he’d fallen in love with Barry, and, now Harrison. He didn’t enjoy feelings of regret, or shame, but they seemed to visit him far more frequently than he liked these days.

Shaking himself from his thoughts, he started to answer the other man’s question. “Barry fell in love with this face long before he ever saw mine. I remember, he saw my real face once, for a few seconds, even after I revealed myself with this face to him, he still felt more pain seeing mine than this one ever caused him, or at least that’s what it feels like.”

Harrison stared at him for a few seconds. “I think Barry fell for your mind long before he fell for your face, Eobard.”

Eo paused again. “I know. Part of me knows that as well, but the mind that he fell for was also, in part, this world’s Harrison Wells. I needed some of this Harrison’s memories to complete my plans... I ended up taking all of them.”

Sometimes Harrison thought he should really be more freaked out about the strange relationship, he, Eo and Barry had, but he didn’t say this out loud not wanting to interrupt as Eo continued talking. “I could revert back to my normal face, but sometimes I wonder if the memories of Harrison are coloring how I feel about you and Barry. I don’t know if returning to my normal face will erase the memories I took either.”

Eobard stopped again, seemingly trying to swallow the air around more than breath it in. Harrison had never seen him like this.

Gathering himself, Eobard started again. “I don’t know if it’s me, this Harrison, or a mix of both of us, but every time I’ve thought about returning to my original face, there’s a fear that I will stop feeling the affection I have for Barry… and you. If certain memories disappear with this face, will the rest follow suit? For some reason, the thought of not loving you and Barry, hurts far more than hating Barry ever did.”

Harrison tried to find something to respond to Eobard as the other man seemed to exhale the last sentence through gritted teeth, his face an odd mix of anger and sorrow. But, as though he’d shared too much, Eobard suddenly zipped through the apartment door and vanished outside before Harrison could say something. In all honesty, Harrison didn’t know what kind of comfort his words could have been anyway.

He shifted as the first sounds of Barry waking up filtered through to his ears. It was obvious that he’d been woken up by the sound of the door shutting behind Eo as the other speedster had vanished through it.

Barry yawned as he spoke. “Eobard again?”

He grabbed the colder jug of water from the fridge as he walked towards the glasses cabinet, not using his speed too much, considering he had nowhere he needed to be for a while yet. His first unofficial appointment was a check up with Caitlin when she arrived at the labs this morning, a few hours from now.

Harrison nodded as he responded. “Yeah, he wanted to check up on you.”

Normally Barry would just accept it and move on - both he and Harrison were used to Eobard’s erratic comings and goings - but the somber look on Harrison’s face made him enquire further. “What is it?”

But Harrison was shaking his head as he replied again. “They’re not all my details to go into, but Eo’s having a bit of a crisis about himself right now.”

Barry nodded again, accepting Harrison’s statement with ease, it was one of the things Harrison loved about the younger man, he knew when he should push something, and when he shouldn’t. Knowing he wouldn’t be going back to sleep anytime soon, Barry motioned to the lounge room doorway, thinking there might be one of the old time sci fi films he liked on TV.

Picking up the remote, he speedily clicked through the channels, before stopping at a particular movie. It wasn’t one of his favourites, but he knew it was an enjoyable watch, and, he thought as he settled against the man who’d just sat down after following him to the couch, Harrison may not have seen it yet. Although, from the droop of Harrison’s head as he’d sat down, Barry might end up having to nab the DVD so they can watch it anyway.

Tilting his neck to allow Harrison’s head to support itself against his neck should the man fall asleep, Barry let the familiar scenes of the film wash over him, only to shoot upright, nearly knocking the older man off the couch as a breaking news story interrupted them.

“.... Red and Blue Lightning are currently streaking through the city as Zoom, the speedster that had only recently attacked and severely injured Central City’s very own superhero, The Flash, is engaged by a mysterious Man in Yellow. As the two men crash through buildings, over cars and stop traffic for miles to see as they fight in a, seemingly even battle right now, we, the people of Central City, are forced to wonder, is this mysterious Yellow Speedster friend or foe to our beloved hero. Do we, in this city, have a second hero, or a new enemy….. We will continue to cover this story as it unfolds.”

Barry and Harrison looked at each other in shock. “Eo…. What are you doing?”


End file.
